Requiem
by Akaisuri
Summary: A collection of side stories for those who read Knight. Mostly contains rambles, deleted scenes and background stories but does not contain any spoilers. AU.
1. Side story 1

**Author's note:** When I'm drowning in writer's block or just wanting to slam my head on a wall while writing _Knight_ , I imagine ideas of side stories, one shots or background stories that won't affect the main plotline of the story in any way. And while it's a fun way to keep generating fresh ideas, it felt weird to think but not write the scenes. So, uh, I did, and this is the result.

Every chapter will be completely random and won't contain any spoiler of the future or previous chapters of the main story (Knight). This will contain multiple pairings, AU, fluff, removed scenes, tears, splattered blood, and possibly broken limbs. So, enjoy~

* * *

Side story 1 : _Set 12 years before the main story's beginning_

* * *

Footsteps light and measured, Nadeshiko walked through the hallway with worry etched all over her face. It happened again. The third time this week, her precious little daughter had refused to attend her lessons or eat anything the maids brought to her.

Placing a hand over her flittering heart, she quickened her pace to her daughter's bedroom. Her nanny had told her Sakura had barricaded herself in her room since breakfast. Nadeshiko should've come to her as soon as her little Sakura started showing signs of distress, but for the past weeks, she was too worked up, too busy, to pay close attention to her only daughter.

She should've been a better mother, a better listener, but she couldn't. The whole country was in chaos and she and her beloved husband had to make multiple public appearances to ease their citizens' growing panic.

 _What of the kingdom's future?_

 _The king has no heir!_

 _Surely we are doomed. Doomed!_

Pausing at the double doors of her daughter's room, she pushed stray tendrils of hair behind her ear before knocking.

"Sakura?" She called softly. There was no response.

Carefully, Nadeshiko twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open. Sakura's room was a mess, her books lay open and were scattered everywhere, her sheets were rumpled and her toys were in disarray, as if she'd thrown everything she could get her hands on out of anger. It wasn't like her daughter at all. More than anything, her little Sakura liked peace and order. Every little thing that her big brother had disorganized sent her into a tantrum.

Nadeshiko's heart ached at the thought, and she blinked away the tears that suddenly burned the back of her eyes. She wanted to be strong, she has to be. Her husband and her daughter needed her now more than ever. She was queen, and her strength reflected to her people.

"Sakura?" She called again as she walked inside the room, lifting her heavy skirt so she can step over the mess littered on the floor.

There was a bundle on the bed. A bundle so small there was no doubt that it was her daughter, curled up under her sheets and probably crying.

Resisting the urge to cry herself, Nadeshiko sat on the mattress, beside the quiet bundle. She smoothed her hands over where she guessed her daughter's head was. She had always comforted Sakura this way and hoped that this time it still would.

"Sakura? Mommy's here. Talk to me, poppet," she said, as gentle as she can, hoping that it can reach her stubborn daughter's ear.

It did, and a few seconds later the bundle shifted and green eyes emerged from under the sheet and stared at her. Nadeshiko saw no tears, but that only worried her more.

"You skipped your lessons again?" She asked as she ran a hand over her daughter's tangled auburn hair. "Tell mommy what's wrong, poppet, and I'll make it all better."

Instead of answering, Sakura sat up and stared out the window of her room. The sheets bunched around her lap and her little hands fisted it.

Instead of probing, Nadeshiko waited patiently, giving her daughter all the time she needs to open up. Though she remained silent, she continuously ran her hands through her daughter's hair, knowing that it calmed her.

"Mommy," Sakura said a few minutes later and turned to face Nadeshiko, whose hand dropped and fell to her lap.

"What is it, poppet?"

"He–" Sakura hiccupped and swiped a hand over her stinging eyes. "–he said we will rule together," she said in a whimper as the dam of tears finally broke. Sobbing, she drew her legs close to her chest and buried her face on her knees.

Nadeshiko's heart broke and she found herself speechless. Sakura has always been quiet, but she knew that her daughter's emotions rose sharper than others. She knew that, and that's why she always had something to say to her should she need it. But what words can she offer her now, when she was just as lost as her?

"Touya," Sakura continued. "He told me I would always be his queen. We will rule the country together–" she broke off with a sob. " –he told me he'll never leave me. Mommy…I don't want to be alone!" Sakura shouted as she scrambled to Nadeshiko and gripped her forearms. With tears glistening in her emerald eyes, she sent her mother a silent plea. A beg that Nadeshiko didn't know how to answer.

"I don't want to steal Touya's tutors! He didn't like it when I touch his things, and he will be mad at me once he finds out his title will be passed to me. I don't want to! If Touya's not going to be king, then I won't be queen either!" An endless stream of tears ran down her flushed cheeks and dripped on Nadeshiko's gown.

Disregarding the painful ache in her chest, Nadeshiko smiled and pulled Sakura closer, enveloping her in the warmth and safety of her arms. "Dear poppet," she murmured as she ran her palm over Sakura's back, waiting for her sobs to subside.

She sobbed and wailed, wetting Nadeshiko's bodice with every tear and breaking Nadeshiko's heart with every snivel. Still, she held her daughter close, offering the comfort she needed and waiting for her tears to subside, despite wanting to cry herself. If she could, she would take all of her daughter's pain, but she couldn't. Not this time.

What had happened has caused a deep wound on her family, one that might never heal.

"Sakura," Nadeshiko said as she urged her daughter to look at her. Emerald eyes that mirrored her own were still filled with tears, but the dam was now back, now more fortified than the last. "Daddy and mommy misses Touya, too," she whispered. "But your daddy and I has to take care of our citizens as well."

Sakura nodded, understanding lighting her eyes. Despite that, her features were still marred with sadness. She sniffled.

"But mommy has to ask you to take Touya's place." Nadeshiko saw the resistance in Sakura's face the instant it appeared, so she hurried to add, "You…you have to safeguard Touya's position while he's gone. And so, you must be queen. Can you do that, poppet, for Touya?"

With a voice thick with emotion, Sakura asked, "But…only until Touya comes back, is that right, mommy?"

Nadeshiko stopped breathing, her throat constricting in an attempt to swallow back the lie that was about to leave her lips. A lie that she knew would control her daughter. A lie she knew her daughter might hate her for once the truth comes into the light.

"Yes," she replied, her voice as shaky as her smile.

In an instant, Sakura's features brightened and she grinned, her sadness immediately forgotten. "Then, I'll be the best queen who has ever ruled our country!"

With a soft smile that concealed the shattered pieces of her heart, Nadeshiko replied, "I know you will be, poppet."


	2. Scrap 1

**Author's note:** This was supposed to be the intro buuuut as I re-read and edited this one I realized I didn't really like it much. Also this now conflicts with the main plot (especially the powers), sooo more reason to scrap it I guess.

But anyway, still posted this because I had fun with it~

* * *

The gentle breeze was surprisingly cold as it whipped around a girl's standing silhouette, making the hood of her cloak fly off her head, revealing her short auburn hair. She was silent, her emerald gaze raking over the great chasm that lie between her and her former home.

There it stood, as magnificent as she had last seen it with its white walls that glistened as the barest amount of sunshine touched it and the many towers that pointed up the blue sky. Inside, as she knew, the floors were made of the best polished marble, stretching across over two hundred and fifty rooms. On the outside, however, flagstone guided the garden path as it weaved at the front, on the sides and at the back of the palace.

She could almost smell the fragrance of the flowers she and her family had planted themselves as the gentle breeze carried it to her senses. Giving in to the urge, she took a deep, silent breath and let it out with a soft sigh.

Her companion sat by her feet, his booted legs dangling over the deadly cliff. The wind played with his brown hair, swaying it to and fro and frustrating him as he repeatedly ran his hand through his thick mane in an attempt to straighten it. He let out a sigh of surrender and dropped his hand, opting to rest it on the hilt of the sword that lay on the grass beside him.

The corners of her lips lifted into a soft smile. He noticed her gaze and stared at her then. His lips curved in a smile of his own and his golden gaze lit with adoration.

Swinging his legs off the ledge and onto solid ground, he sprang back to his feet and extended a hand towards her. Still smiling, she slipped her hand into his, letting the warmth of his fingers wrap around hers.

Wordlessly, she gestured to the plummeting death that separated her from her throne.

He chuckled, understanding, and briefly released her hand to bring two fingers before his lips. Chanting, he closed his eyes and extended his fingers down to the soft soil. As the tips of his fingers touched the ground, a thunderous rumble resounded from the chasm bellow them.

Then, as if on command, pillar after pillar of earth and dust burst from the great rift. Up and up it went and her eyes, wide with awe, watched as it soon towered above them, nearly blocking out the rays of the sun and looming massive shadows that seemed to stretch for miles.

Her companion stretched a hand in front of him and slowly brought it down. The earth followed his movement, quivering and spraying clouds after clouds of dust as it struggled to obey his power. He stopped once his open palm leveled his chest. The pillars halted as well, and now they made a path from where she stood and straight to the palace across the chasm.

With a smirk, he turned to her and gestured to his creation.

"Show off," she muttered as she slipped her hand into his once again.

"Shall we, Princess?"

She nodded and lifted one arm above her head, palm opened wide and fingers stretched as much as she can. No chants left her lips for there was no need. Magic flowed through her entire being, slithering through her limbs as it gathered at her upturned palm. Invisible strings of magic wafted around her, dancing and swaying to the breeze as she gathered more and more into her hand.

Then she swung her arm forward, towards the white walls and high towers. There was no sound, no loud thunders nor quivering earthquakes that warned of her oncoming onslaught, but as soon as the waves of magic that only she could see struck the high walls, chaos erupted.

Windows splintered, glass flew everywhere and walls shook and crumbled as screams sliced the silent air. A huge explosion ensued, followed by another, and flames ate broken marble and licked up shattered ivory towers.

"Lead me to victory," she told her knight.

With a grin that spoke of no mercy, he unsheathed his sword and leapt across the vast chasm. Sparks of lightning danced and fizzed on his skin, spiking his hair and giving his eyes a crazed glint. Into the fray he leapt and ran, using the disturbance to his advantage, and on his wake he left a trail of fresh blood and broken limbs.

Now alone, the woman lifted her arms once more. But this time, she will not send another distraction. This time, she called for her comrades. Light exploded from her palms, painting the sky in different hues and colors as she released waves after waves of magic.

She heard a battle cry, followed by another, then another, and soon, over a thousand voices cried as one. Hooves thundered on the ground and swords clanged against shields as war scented the air.

She retracted her palms. Eyes hardening into a glare, she took one step, then another, to fight once more. Everything that was stolen from her, she will take back and more. There would be no mercy, no pleas that will reach her ears. Today, blood will spill and dye the marble floors red. Today, she will pike her enemies' heads as she reclaimed her title, her home and her future.

The woman leapt into action. She sprinted across the erected pillars as she drew her bow from her back. She casted a spell under her breath then felt wind lifting her feet off the ground, letting her glide across the terrain to better her aim.

Extracting an arrow from her quiver, she took aim and fired.


	3. Backstory: Chiharu

**Author's note:** This one's Chiharu's back story! It's a dark one, so here's a _**warning**_ _: this chapter contains explicit content. Read with caution._

* * *

The continuous explosions coming from outside shook the rafters of the temple, sending dust and grit falling on Chiharu's unkempt hair. Shaking, she huddled closer to the corner as she wrapped her arms tighter around the bundle of cloth in her arms.

The soldiers were coming. She could hear their thundering footsteps and the deafening slash of their swords as they continued to search for her. In minutes they'll find her; then in seconds, she'll be dead.

Chiharu whimpered.

Hundreds of them had raided the nearest town last night, and now they seek to desecrate her coven as well. The sound of alarm had come merely a few hours back, barely enough time for anyone to evacuate the high grounds of their temples. By the time the soldiers had broken through the main gate that has protected them from outsiders for decades, not even half of the priestesses had left their homes.

Chaos had erupted promptly. Blood splattered and tainted their sacred grounds; bodies of her sisters lay mutilated, their glassy eyes staring up the sky as they futilely sought their deity's salvation. But none came. Their only hope for rescue was backup from the village, but they'd already been defeated prior.

Still, her remaining sisters fought. Even the ones who had never touched a weapon before this day took to arms in order to protect their deity; in order to uphold their oath.

Chiharu was among the youngest members of the coven. She was barely at the cusp of sixteen years, the recruiting age. She was also among the smallest and so head priestess Morita had wrapped the holy relic with tattered rugs and shoved it into Chiharu's arms, pleading her to hide in the smallest cranny she could find.

Priestess Yuuki had been assigned to go with her. Together, they'd crept through the shadows, hiding and turning a blind eye at every death they witnessed. That was until someone had seized Yuuki from behind and screamed at Chiharu to run.

Nearly blinded by her own tears, Chiharu sought refuge at the smallest establishment she came across–an old temple once used for small offerings at the very edge of their property. From there, she tried to close her ears from the blood curdling screams that wafted through the creaky wooden walls.

Trying to steel herself, Chiharu lifted the bundle to her lips and uttered a prayer to the deity once again.

 _Please, kind and benevolent deity, save my sisters. Save our temple. Please, kind and benevolent deity, save my sisters. Please, kind and benevolent deity, save my sisters. Please, kind and benevolent deity, save my sisters. Please, please, please, I beg you, I beg you. Please, kind and benevolent deity, save my siste–_

When head mistress Morita's scream sliced through Chiharu's ringing ears, her prayers were cut off with a choking sob.

 _No one's coming._

This day, Chiharu knew that her coven would cease to exist.

Suddenly, the door to the temple shook as soldiers tried to kick it open.

Alarmed, Chiharu sought for an opening to escape. Her eyes darted here and there, trying to search for a crevice in the old, crumbling temple. When she saw nothing bigger than a rat hole, her panic escalated.

Sweating and whimpering, she pushed herself farther into her corner. The wood behind her creaked noisily; she froze, terrified, but the sound was lost amid the sound of death.

An idea came to mind.

She raised her fist and pulled it back as far as she could then struck the rotten wood; once, twice, until her fist went through. Paying her bloodied knuckles and splintered skin no heed, she clawed off the wooden wall.

She was panting heavily, her breath misting as she welcomed the winter chill from outside. Her fingers were in tatters, her fingernails gone, but she kept ripping and ripping until she made a hole large enough for her to crawl through.

Wrapping a secure hand around the holy relic, she scrambled from the old temple and started running into the woods. It was freezing cold, but she barely noticed it. The high snow impeded her movements, but she ran as fast as her legs can take her.

Behind, she can hear the voices of three soldiers shouting at each other as they chased her. They were big, and with every breath she can feel them creeping closer, until she was only a hairsbreadth away from them.

Tired, bloodied and aching, Chiharu shouted a prayer to the skies just as one snagged her by her clothes, " _Merciful and benevolent deity, I am nothing, but I plead you to save m–"_

Her words were cut off as she was thrown on the ground. The relic slipped from her hand and tumbled a few feet from her. Though she could barely see it through the tears, she tried to crawl to reach it, only to have a boot step on her outstretched hand.

She cried from the pain of her crushed bones.

"This one's quite young, eh?" one soldier said, his tone proud, as if he'd snared a valuable catch.

"Oh, aye," another one replied. Vaguely, Chiharu heard the sound of belts undoing, of pants meeting the snowed ground. Dread crept through her entire being, making her shudder in revulsion.

Weak, despaired and in agony, she could do nothing but slap the hands that tore at her clothes. She could only whimper as they laughed once she lay dazed and bare on the cold snow.

 _Such cruelty…_ Her mind ceased working as hands scratched and crawled all over her flesh; could only cry silently once they broke her oath, her offering to the great deity. She screamed, begging for help, but the trees merely listened.

 _All I ever wanted was…_ Chiharu cried as she felt the cold slide of a blade on her stomach. _All I ever wanted was to save everyone…Deity…what have I done wrong?_

Slowly, she can feel her blood dyeing the white snow beneath her, giving her warmth for precious seconds until such chill seeped into her veins.

"What this?" one man inquired after refastening his pants. He picked up her bundle of cloth and unraveled the holy relic inside. He frowned when he examined the rusty old chalice.

"Piece of rubbish," he sneered as he tossed the relic to her open stomach. "You gave up your life to nothing, missy."

 _You…don't know,_ she wanted to say, but couldn't find the energy to speak. She only gazed at the darkening sky as tears continued to run down her temples. _I…gave my life to my deity. It is…_ she halted her thoughts, feeling death swarming over her body. A sob escaped her throat, only for it to turn to a gurgle as blood filled her mouth.

 _I don't want to die…_

"Not…in vain."

As life ebbed out of her battered body, her last thoughts were, _I am Chiharu, a proud priestess of the Coven of the Wind. I…upheld my oath to the deity for as long as I can…_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Young Chiharu was born in the time of the Relic war, and her first life was a reflection of how cruel it can be. The next part will be her and Yamazaki's story.


End file.
